Star Wars EndWar Part 6: The Conflict Expands
by raymond.hess.54
Summary: The Empire encounters the Federation for the first time.


CHAPTER SIX: Jim and Wefud sat around the conference room table. Each one seemed relaxed as they spoke, a bottle of Saurian brandy sitting on the table, obviously enjoying a small drink at the end of their shifts. "So let me get this straight. This ship is going to find the anomaly and then we go through it and return to work?" Jim asked incredulously. "That is the offer from the Captain of the Sagan. He states that this can be accomplished easily, the Sagan has the most experience with temporal and spatial anomalies out of any science vessel in the Federation, although he did note that we were a special exception." Wefud replied. "Oh?" Jim pressed. "It seems, that we are something of a legend in the time travel department. In fact he confided in me that there is a special division and file regarding the Nimitz." Wefud added with a mischievous grin. "You have got to be kidding. By the way," he dropped his voice to a secretive whisper. "Did you get any tips about the future, maybe some stock options, hmm?" "Odd that. The captain of the Sagan was very clear that money was no longer in use. Seems that the Federation credit is the only thing out there and the market's just gone." "Now THAT is an odd step. All I know is, Starfleet better honor our pensions." Jim griped. "Well, we do the one thing I don't like to do." Wefud frowned. "Sit and wait." "I for one, PREFER the sitting and waiting." Jim interjected. "Less of a mess and maybe, just once, we can have a normal mission. I mean honestly, what could possibly happen waiting around?" Jim replied with a satisfied grin and poured himself another glass of Saurian brandy. Wefud held the glass out to Jim for a moment. The communicator beeped. Jim flipped it on. "Jim here." "Captain, we have a strange reading on our sensors, it looks like some odd spatial distortion relatively close by – " there was a pause. "Sir, the Thunderchild just went to battle stations and they want us to follow suit." "Go to Battle stations! We're right on our way up." Jim snapped and slapped off the communicator. He got up quickly nodding to Wefud. Wefud shook his head sadly. "Can we have just one damned mission without-" The red alert klaxons went off and the small red panels flashed above the doors to the conference room as he and Jim raced out. "That awful racket!" he shouted to no one in particular. He slapped the communicator on. "Nurse Chapel, have sickbay prepped for possible casualties." Wefud ordered. On the bridge, Jim walked in followed by Wefud who took his post as Jim slipped into his command chair. "Status?" "Thunderchild has just accelerated to full impulse. The Sagan is hanging back, their using their sensors to find what triggered their defenses." Pasto replied. "Captain, I'm receiving a hail from the Thunderchild." "Put it through Lieutenant." Wefud was busy adjusting his sensor hood, searching for the unknown danger. Captain Saben Trax appeared on the screen. "Jim, we have one contact inbound on an intercept course, they look big and well armed. We're going to try and verify their intentions. Hang back and protect the Sagan. We may need to run." "Captain, if the ship is approaching on an intercept course under strict sensor and radio silence I think that their intentions are fairly clear." Jim replied and kicked himself. He did not want to question a fellow officer, especially one he did not know. Trax hesitated for a moment. His boyhood idol had just told him something he had not considered. But pride pricked him and he smiled casually. "Don't worry captain, the Thunderchild saw plenty of action recently, we're up to it." He replied. "Saben out." Jim frowned. He had seen that look before, the right mix of smugness and recklessness. He had been accused of that before himself. "Pasto, keep us within 5,000 kilometers of the Sagan, arm the torpedoes and charge the phasers." "Aye sir." Jim hoped that Trax knew what he was doing. "Captain, I'm getting another distortion in space. Opening up right between us and the Thunderchild." Wefud warned. "Evasive, Mr. Pasto!" The screen flashed for a moment and a ship seemed to explode into view. Jim froze for a moment as he saw the kilometer long vessel. The design was completely unfamiliar. Its arrow shape and obviously armored hull made her look dangerous and predatory. "Sir, I'm picking up a transmission on a frequency we've never used before." "On speakers." "In the Name of the Emperor, cut your engines and prepare to be boarded." Jim slowly turned to Wefud. "Captain, the vessel is sporting armament the like of which we have never encountered before." Wefud looked up at Jim. "We are no match for this vessel." "That makes up my mind, inform the Sagan to follow our lead." Jim replied and turned to Pasto. "Pasto, we run." "Aye sir." "Captain, the Thunderchild is attacking." "Oh no! What is he doing?" Jim exclaimed. 


End file.
